


tangled in leather and lace

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: The shoes [3]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Hook-Up, Kinky sex, Light Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sexy Boots, Shoe Kink, Teasing, Twin sisters, Vaginal Fingering, back alley hook up, kinky shoes, mr gold has a shoe fetish, naughty mr gold, playful bantering, possessive, shoe fetish, shoe licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: he noticed her right away or rather those thigh high boots she was wearing,as soon as mr gold walked into the rabbit hole that night Belle French caught his keen eye in those sexy black leather boots.The shoes Remix.





	tangled in leather and lace

**Author's Note:**

> Belle's shoes 
> 
> https://itssandgirl.tumblr.com/post/167070875732/the-shoes-remix

he noticed her right away or rather those thigh high boots she was wearing,

as soon as mr gold walked into the rabbit hole she caught his observant eye in those sexy black leather boots.at first glance she could have been mistaken for her twin sister Lacey.the rabbit hole's resident bar fly and town man-eater.but while the naughty thigh high boots most definitely belonged to Lacey French the short but sophisticated dress was all belle French the middle child of moe French. between the out going and fun loving Lacey and Arabella the twins younger sister and apple of their father's eye.belle the reliable one the book warm was often over looked by the town. the quiet librarian with her nose always in a book had barely turned the landlord's head until tonight. intrigued he stared at her trying to figurer her out as she sat alone at the bar drinking some pink drink the lovely belle French was suddenly a puzzle he was interested to piece together.siting down on the barstool beside her he ordered a drink.

"peculiar boots your wearing this evening." he causally commented while siping his glass of scotch.

she ignored him.

"your sister's shoes I believe."  
he continued undeterred.

"why, because I'm a goody two shoes! little belle couldn't possibly own a pair of sexy high heeled boots, of course I would have to raid my sister's closet to get any kind of attention in this hick town." she hotly respond.

"well,you most certainly have mine."  
mr gold said looking at her with a amused expression.

"is that what you think mr gold,  
that I'm trying to get attention."  
she challenged.

"why don't you let me buy you a real drink and we can talk about it."  
Mr gold replied.

"fine." she said rolling her eyes  
at him.

"Two Johnny walkers, please."  
Mr gold called to the bartender.

"so, what's the nice sweet librairy doing In a place like this? he asked.

"really, are you really coming onto me with that lame line." she asked while taking a sip of the strong drink and making a face.

mr gold grinned in response to her finding her expression most endearing.

"ah yes,the innocent one.the virgin."  
Mr gold teased.

"I'm hardly a virgin." belle replied. 

"no, but I bet that you've never been truly fucked before! he said with a knowing grin.

"Excuse me." she glared at him.

"you heard me." 

"how how dare you." 

he smiled finding her outrage simply adorable.

"your looking to be fucked!  
miss French, why else would you come here dressed like this. your looking for attention you now have mine." he stated.

"Excuse me." she said rising her eyebrow at him.

he smiled."i wonder if you've even had your pussy eaten out,have you dear? he asked eyeing her with a leer.

she blushed.

"allow me to remedy those on both counts." he continued.

"your a vain, vile bastard mr gold."

"indeed." he smirk and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm not Lacey, I don't do creepy men in back alleys." she said with distain.  

"no your not, if you were your sister she would have most certainly gone down on said creep and already be merrily moving onto the next target. but you,  
your playing the safe game of will you won't you." 

"and what dose that mean? she asked. 

"your enjoying the trill of having all eyes on you,looking at you and you alone. playing that game with yourself as if your actually going to do anything."  
Mr gold replied.

"is that so." she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"yes, but despite your bold attire you actually have no intention of doing anything truly scandalous tonight. other then teasing the boys with those fuck me boots." he stated while eyeing her shoes.

"no, after you've finished your drink you planed on going home to daddy's house like the good little middle child you are.no, your not Lacey or that other one. your the bookworm who never dose a thing without daddy's approval but then you never could quite get his attention then could you dear." he goaded. 

"shut up gold! 

"make me." he challenged with a smug grin.

"are you one of Lacey's conquests?is that why your suddenly so interested in me? because she used and then dumped you, did Lacey bruise your ego mr gold." Belle rallied 

"no, not at all." he chuckled.

"I don't sleep with guys that's been with my sister." belle evenly stated. 

"well that must limit the dating pool significantly,sorry dearie but Lacey's  
not my type."he said with smug smile.

"and, just what is your type  
mr gold? she asked eyeing him with curiosity.

"poor desperate souls of course."  
Mr gold replied with sly grin.

"I'm not desperate." she replied looking away from him and taking another drink from her glass. 

"oh no, of course not." he laughed.

belle took another drink from her glass and ignored his intense gaze.

"yes, I imagine you have quite the bit of Lacey's gentleman callers. calling on you seeking a rendezvous in the hopes of recapturing their night with the untamable vivacious Lacey French. perhaps even going as far as suggesting a menajahtwa with you and your sister."  
he taunted. 

 

belle's hand tighten around her  
glass and she stiffened not meeting  
his eye.he touched on a nerve  
it seemed. 

he maliciously laughed."I wonder how they rated you against your over sexed twin." 

"well, I guess you'll never know.sorry gold but I'm not interested.next time try...she suddenly gasp as he put  
his hand on her thigh and moved in between her legs. 

"you were saying miss French."  
he teased as his fingers brushed the crotch of her lacy panties.

her breathing hitched and she subconsciously opened her legs as he began to stork her through the thin fabric making her wet. she stifled a moan.

"shall we take this somewhere more private,or shall I make you come right here? he whispered in her ear.

Belle closed her eyes and for moment shamefully actually considered it, she placed her hand on top of his not stoping him and nodded her head.

Belle followed mr gold outside into the darken back ally behind the bar. leaning against the brick building her breathing hitched as he knelt down before her his hands slowly moving up her thigh high boots.His tongue darted out licking the leather!she closed her eyes as his hands moved up her dress.he lifted her leg onto his shoulder with his hands on her thighs keeping her pressed up against the brick his mouth was on her licking and sucking on her through the thin fabric of her panties.teasing her.belle moaned as she felt the pressure of his skilled tongue on her making her extremely wet as he teased her.licking her panties he could taste her arousal.she bit back a loud moan as his tongue rubbed up against a sensitive spot the sensation making her shudder with need.she dug her nails into his hair pulling him closer bucking her hips against his crafty mouth her legs began to shake she was about to come when he unexpectedly pulled away from her. she looked down at his smug grin and pleased expression and glared at him.

"let's continue this some place a bit more private." he rasp looking at her with unabashed lust in his dark eyes. 

She nodded her head in agreement.

Belle got into the back seat of  
mr gold's car expecting to be taken to his place instead he had her sit in his lap.

she made a noise when he put his hand up her dress.he grinned and pulled down her lacy panties and skillfully unzipped her dress pulling it down around her waist. after removing her bra and maneuvering her out of her dress his hands cupped her breasts. she was entirely naked in his lap except for her boots.he stroked her nipples until they were puckered and hard.she moaned moving against him feeling his hard erection pressing against her ass.

"Oh yes! she moaned as his hand slowly moved down her body touching her pussy.

"oh so,so..wet! sweet belle." he whispered in her ear as he stroked her wet pussy while his other hand continued to tease her breast.

 

she made a noise of surprise when he plunged his three fingers inside her near filling her.

"oh yes, please yes! oh that feels.. good." she moaned her hands reaching behind to tangle in his long hair as he fingered her sloppy pussy.

she rock her hips making him groan as she moved her hips against his throbbing cock,seeking friction she wildly thrusted her hips riding his fingers as he wanted her to ride his hard cock.

"yes, that's a good girl."  
he whispered in her ear as his fingers pushed inside her parting her. where are you..oh there you are." he said smiling at finding her clit swollen and hard. 

she cried out as his fingers circled her sensitive clit rubbing her toward orgasm.rocking her hips against his hand he could feel her pussy tightening around his fingers she was going to come soon. his thumb continued to rub her as her body trembled with anticipation he pulled his fingers out of her quivering pussy as she was about to climax. she moaned in frustration and he groped her breasts gently stroking her puckered nipples making her wiggle needy in his lap. retaliating she teasingly rubbed her ass against his painfully hard cock. 

"not just yet, naughty little mix."  
he breath biting her shoulder.

"oooh, please mr gold. please finger me till I come! she moaned guiding his hand back to her throbbing pussy.spreading her legs wilder begging him to finger her again.

"fuck! he shouted as he easy slipped his three fingers back inside her.

"belle! he moaned.

"yes! she cried moving her hips against his thrusting fingers desperately seeking her climax.

"yes! she moaned throwing her head back and resting it on his shoulder. as they moved together her hand gripped his as she came her whole body shuddering in pleasure as he continued to finger fuck her. panting she slowly stilled in his arms as his fingers remained buried inside her. leisurely stroking her.

"belle belle, so beautiful." he whispered nibbling on her ear and brushing his lips against her neck as she laid boneless against him.

"now your ready for me, turn around." he hissed. 

she nodded and turned in his lap. Repositioning themselves he quickly unbuckled his belt and took himself out.lining them up he thrusted his hard cock inside her drenched pussy. she moaned riding him in the backseat of his car gripping his shoulders as she rode his cock.his hands were on her gripping and squeezed her ass as he thrusted hard into her quivering pussy. his cock rubbing up against that tender spot as they move. he tightly held onto her ass guiding her forward against him giving her a little love tap across her pretty little ass,  
she rocked into him crying out his name as she came.he pressed his mouth against hers attempting to devour her loud cries.after her climax he wasn't ready to let her go yet.he needed to kiss every inch of gorgeous her body.

"belle belle, I want to eat your dirty pussy." he uttered in her ear and took her breast into his mouth suckling on her puckered nipple making her digging her fingernails into his hair pulling on his long hair as she moaned.his hands on her hips held her tightly against his now soft cock.

Mr gold pulled away from her with a growl "well I don't mean to be rude, but tonight your going home with me." 

"oh,is that so? she teased, 

"oh yes, tonight I'm fucking your brains out." he uttered as he softly kissed the space in between her breasts.

"well, I'm sorry to disappoint you  
mr gold but I'm not the kind of girl who go's home with creepy men rememberer." she replied.

"oh but I'm not just any creep,  
I'm the fuck of your life! 

she giggled. "you really do need to work on your cheesy pick up lines gold."

he frowned and held her tighter against him.  
   
"they worked well enough on you, sweetheart." he said as he slowly began kissing her neck. 

"I'm not your sweetheart." belle snidely replied. 

"that so dearie." 

she coly lip bit her and nodded.

"Don't toy with me dearie, we both know that you want this just as much as I do."he hissed.

"I've grown bored of this game  
I want to play a new one." mr gold continued to ramble whispering dirty things into her ear but belle wasn't listening. 

glancing out the back window belle's attention was caught by the sight of her twin sister Lacey sashaying into the bar.

 

"I'm cold belle said as she slowly pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

Mr gold wrapt his suit jacket around her and held her hips keeping her in his lap. 

"Take me back to your place  
mr gold." she said staring into his dark eyes. 

He smiled at her with wicked glee and nodded his head.


End file.
